To love Beelzebub
by O ni kai
Summary: Our favorite pink haired princess lands in the bath of The Rampaging Ogre! How will the universe handle him and his green haired baby? OP!Oga (Has the same strength as the at the end of the manga) Au! (read author note at the beginning for more on that)


**To Love Beelzebub**

 **A certain Pink Haired Princess lands in the tub of Oga Tatsumi. How will the universe handle The Rampaging Ogre and his Green Haired infant.**

 **Oga is still going to Saint Ishiyama. This is slightly AU Hilda's amnesia episode and Oga's training from Saotome happened before the Volley Ball Match. This story intself happens after them all though. HIlda's retains her feelings for Oga, but keeps them secret. The Ishiyama students still go to Saint Ishiyama. Oga and Beel are finished their training.**

 **So like the others Oga x Harem, Overpowered Oga (he has the same techinique's as he did at the end of the manga)**

 **" The Princess, The Demon Lord, and the Ogre"**

 **~STORY START~**

Atmosphere above Earth

Lala wants her husband to be Strong, Brave, Hansome, a good father, as she wants a lot of kids, and they'd have to love her. But, all her Fiance canidates are weak, to her, peverted morons who would be terrible dads, and only lusted after her body if not just the throne. So she chose to run away. Now she's running away from her body guards. Quickly she activates Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun to escape her chasers. leaving behind a pile of clothes.

Earth

Oga Household

Oga Tatsumi was boredly relaxing in the bath. He has just been so bored lately. No one seems to put up a challenge anymore. How was he suppose to entertain Beel if everyone gets defeated in a single hit nowadays? Oga just wished that something happened that would give him strong opponents.

As he wished this a bright light appeared above his bathtub. A naked pink haired girl suddenly appears over him in the tub.

"What the hell!" Oga exclaims. seriously this wasn't what he ment.

"Escape Successful!" the girl exclaimed. Then she thought 'He's Hansome'

\- TIMESKIP-

" So your an alien, who appeared in my bath because you teleported to escape from the people who're chasing you?" Oga asks Lala who's holding an awakened Beel. He awoke because Lala squealed over how cute he was after they entered his room. Beel also took an imediate liking to Lala. Her robot, Peke she called it,came, she got dressed and then she explained how she got here and here they were.

"Yup,"she replies cheerfully, then returns to cooing over Beel.

"Ok, I Beleive you." He's seen crazier stuff, heck the baby that Lala was going gaga over is a the next Great Demon Lord. Aliens weren't harder to believe than being the father of said Demon Lord. Then Oga's window, the one facing the street, was smashed in by two buff guys in suits and shades.

"We have you now." unnamed suit number 1 said. Lala gasped.

"Peke you weren't suppose to be followed! Stupid robot!." Lala screamed then she jumped out the window next to his bed. It took Oga a hole 2 seconds to realise she took Beel, before he followed her. He caught up with at the park.

"Finally, now hand me Beel and we'll..." Oga tried to say before The Suits showed up and interupted him.

"Princess, Please you have to return home" Suit 2 begged.

'wait what' thought Oga.

"I don't want to get married to those suitors they all suck!" Lala exclaimed. Before someguy with armor that Oga thought was pretty badass looking showed up.

"Princess, Please your Father wishes for your return to Deviluke." Armor guy begged.

"Go away Zastin I'm not going back. Besides I' already decided who I'm going to marry!"

"Who?"

"Him!" Lala then glomped Oga, stunning said Ogre, who had been watching from the sidelines with Beel. Oga was going to deny her, when Zastin picked the wrong thing to do when dealing with Oga Tatsumi. Piss him off.

"This weak Human! Who already has a Child!"Zastin cried out. He was then punched by Oga being sent flying, with his armor shattered,and making a crater.

"Oi, Asshole! I ain't weak!" Oga annonced to the stunned crowd, as, unknown to Oga, Zastin's Armor is made from the hardest metal on Deviluke. Even the King would have trouble breaking it. He could still do it, just would have to put more effort into it then carelessly punching it."And leave Her alone she can decide what she wants to do! It's Her life let her live it! Tell your king that if he has a problem with it he can take it up with me!"

'He's Strong!'Lala thought. Blushing at the man defending her's little speech. Him not knowing that he just declared war on most of the Universe, Not that he'd care anyway. As Zastin was recovering the two bodyguards charged Oga only to be swated away like flies.

"I will not let you get in the way of my mission!" Zastin roared as he charged at the Rampging Ogre with his sword only for Oga to turn to him and cock his fist back.

" **ZEBUL BLAST"** Oga roared as he puched his fist toward Zastin blowing him back. Oga then turned to the blushing Lala (who thought he looked extremely awesome at that moment)."Hey you should take them to your ship or whatever and head home. If your dad gives you any crap just come back here and get us. We'll take care of it."

"Dahbu!" Beel agreed.

Lala Nodded and noted how he was rocking Beel back to sleep.

'He's a good Father' She thoought before doing as Oga suggested.

"Well lets head home Beel"

\- THE NEXT DAY-

" Aniki I just can't do it! Please give me advice on how to confess to Azusa!" Kazuya begged his role-model.

"Look Kazu all you got to do is go up to her. Look her dead in the eye and tell her" Oga closes his eyes" I FUCKING LOVE YOU!", he finished yelling, he turned to look at his 'disciple', only to see him slack jawed and staring at something. Oga turns around to find Lala and Hilda. The former looking overjoyed and the latter looking oddly pissed.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **So what do ya think. Good, Bad, Please review.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


End file.
